CORAZON A CORAZON
by b.a.grisescritor
Summary: POEMAS


CORAZON A CORAZON

1

YO Q UE SIEMPRE TOME SOIN PERMISO SOY LUCHADOR, CONQUISTADOR Y VENCIDO

…NUNCA PSEE LIMITES DEJE QUE TUS CARICIAS ME ATRAPARAN

…QURIA SIEMPRE MAS, VIVO D E LA PIEDAD DE TUS MIRADAS

…BUSQUE SER SUPREMOS SOLO DESER SER EL UNICO APRA TI

….SOY DESPOTA ANTE MIS PROPIOS CAPIRCHOS ME TANSFORME EN ESCLAVO DE TUS RUEGOS

A MI AL Q UE NADA SE ME NEGO , SE APAGO LA VIDA SIN TU SONRISA

SOY EGOISTA QUIETO TODO QUE PROVOCO EN TI

SOY ORGULLO DESEO TU EUDORIA INFINITA

SOY IMPACIENTE

POR TENER TUS TAL VEZ SEGUROS

SOY EXHIBICIONISTA

EXPONGO TODAS MIS ARGUCIAS PARA ATRAPARTE

SOY MAGESTUOSO

ME REGODEO EN LA GFLORIA DE TU AMOR

TU ,ROCIO SEDOSO, SOL DE LA MADRUGADA, CAPULLO CURIOSO, SUAVE PRIMAVERA TODO TU :SUSPIROS DE NACAR

BESOS DE PERLAS

CARICIAS DE ORO

ABRAZOS COMO LUCEROS

TENGO MI PERISTENCIA COMO ARMA

MI AMOR COMO BLASON

MI PASION COMO ORGULLO

TU RESPUESTA ES MI TESORO

SOY IMPACIENTE EN FERVOR, ALGIVO EN ANSIAS

CALMO EN ALEJAMIENTO

UISIERA SER BRILLO DE LAS ESTRELLAS

PARA ADENTRARME EN TUS OJOS

MADRUGADA PARA DESCUBRIRTE DORMIDA

BRISA PARA SUSURRARTE APARASIONADO AL OIDO,CADA RECUERDO GRATO QUE GOLPEA TU MENTE

SENSACION NUEVA QUE ESTREMECE TU PIEL

POR TU AMOR CUELGO BESOS DE LA LUNA

2

Lo ignoraba pero las ansias de ti estaban acalladas en mi, las despertaste con un solo susurro

Las descubriste en un parpadeo, las encendiste ante tu proximidad

Les diste vida con un respiro

Como las devolveré a la sombra de la quietud?

Soy lo imposible:una flor en el desierto

Frío helado hasta quemar

Calida brisa polar

Silencio que aturde,calma que enardece

Eres la esencia de mi interior latido de mi ser

Celo vehemente, fervor de sol

Ser incompleto sin mi

Tengo tu nombre en mis labios, tu figura en mi mente

Tus ansias en mi corazón,

Tu amor a vivo color ante mis ojos,

Tus suspiros a fuego marcados en mis anhelos, tus susurros amorosos acunando mi tranquilidad ,

Tus deseos enalteciendo mi orgullo.

Amor una palabra que se desvanece en el aire fràgil al igual que pájaro sin libertad

La dices sin pronunciarla solo con miradas silencios, esperanzas

Tu amor es respetuosa cauto. astuto y triunfal

Brillaría como sol resplandecería como luna si fuera solo luna luciérnaga

Es manto protector,tibio abrigo,

Dinamo que impulsa

No escapo del destino de amarte,eres dueño de tal palabra. Merezco ser la destinataria?

Eres el sueño prohibido a cambio de plenitud ante la nada

3

Creia que el amor era saltar al vacio solo disfrutando de la caída libre,

Pedir un deseo vano a una rápida estrella fugaz

Escalar la montaña mas riesgosa sin detenerse a miar la vista en la cima

Navegar por un mar bravío en una cáscara de nuez

Pero tu eres el amor…tu corazón no tiene limites para mis consuelos, tus manos me dan la libertad

Se que estaré siempre en tu interior

Aprestas tu ser y razón al amor

El viento no acalla el eco de tus pasos

Tus ansias se agolpan en mi mente

Tus besos son una cascada renovadora

Hecho raíces en la tierra firme de tus brazos, me elevo en el aire de tu respiración

Silencioso sol, palidece ante tus caricias

Insaciable corazón para amar, memoria sin huella adorar

Soy la hoja que danza a tu timo , sigo líneas de tu movimiento espirales de tu deseo, muerto cuando este se apaga

Reptan dudas por mi mete y las esfumas paseando por mis sueños

Una juria de preguntas reacechas, las acallas con susurros

Domesticas los imposibles

Eres la gravedad que me mantiene de pie

Al abrir tu corazón a mi lo conviertes en mi refugio

Haz puesto tus ojos en mi y el tiempo ha huido

4

Te veo cubierta con la luz e la luna tan azul

Ese alo frió como el desden femenina, eres blanca pureza, misteriosa al igual que oda mente superior

Domino tu corazón como a mareas hambrientas de costa, enardezco tus sentidos

Ante ti poseo la presunción de Febo, la astucia de Prometeo, la omnipotencia de Zeus, la fragilidad de Apolo

La rapidez de Mercurio,la bravura de Ares, el misticismo de Neptuno, la impunidad de Cupido

Soy Vulcano en una foja infernal, Baco en éxtasis y todo un titán buscando una musa solo para mi

Somos estrella en la noche planeas y orbitas en mi cortejo

Cometa fulgurantes llegando a la plenitud

Sacudimos el universo al compás del amor, creamos galaxias de suspiro…alieno de vida

5

Soy nube suspendida en tu atmósfera, resultado de tu acción ido de esperanzas

De ninfa a mariposa , estrella polar orientada a tu norte

Alejas mustios intrigantes, aglomera estrellas para iluminar mis pensamientos

De tus ojos brotan nebulosas de sensaciones

Mueves el tiempo y el espacio

Haces que todo sea considerable

Siento ardor de estío, dulce agujón de ansias

Suave aleteo de tu corazón

Eres Argo ante mis sueños

Arlequín dando vuelas en derredor a mi

Arco que dispara flechas de pasión ,

Arenal de cariño que derrite mi fortaleza

Soy arena que bebe todo el agua color negro que toa tu luz

Consumo tu atención por completo

Tu eres aire que abre mis alas

Tu ere mi resguardo

Su..anfitrión de mis anhelos, oleada que amarra en mi puerto

Ere el principio de mi vida

6

El amor no se ve ni se oye solo se siente intensamente vivo

Tú eras la causa de un temblor insensato sumido en sueños de paz

Desencadenas ka tempestad en una caricia suave, un tierno movimiento

Tu voz es lo único que necesito oir alienta y libera

Te elevo en un pilar de fuego, criatura viva y adorada en que mi pasión te convirtió

Mi amor obliga a una contemplación fascinante,

Las sedosas líneas de tu rostro, tus ojos completos de ternura, mi boca tocas la tuya extenuada y cautivante bajo el velo plateado de la noche

Un baño nocturno, sueños sin fin liberados de cualquier temor salvo de mi

Una bestia al acecho de miradas furtivas

Con temor de alejarme , con alivio por la contención

Con brillante expectativa, siendo victima voluntaria de dolor insensible de tus manos al alejarse, encantado del placer de verte a mi lado

Soy el rey en el lugar del peon, jaqueado por tu amor infinito

7

Mi norte esta en tus labios, mi cauce en tus brazos, mi estrella gira en torno a tu me rindo ante sus murmullos

Me agitas tus imperiosas palabras

Eres expiación de mis pecados, ventura ante mis sueños, impulso a la vida

Adora tu ímpetu, vanaglorio tu temeridad

Amo el elogio de tu mirada que enaltece mi atracción

Piensas en jaulas de oro ignoras que soy una paloma blanca que regresa siempre a tus manos con un mensaje que ambos conocemos, un código secreto ,

Un pacto de amor…

Tu pecho es mi refugio, tu espalda que carga tu cruz i camino,

Tu ceño fruncido que hace temblar la tierra

Tu sonrisa que derrite glaciares, tu ansias de conquistador , tus sueños de mas , tu calma de esclavo

Dibujaría tus contorno, pitaría tu piel del color de la felicidad escribiría nuestra historia de amor en tu piel

Todo magnánimo, obstinado, osado, fructiforo, espontáneo en su voluntad, lucido ante el resplandor del descubrimiento

Puro envélelos palpitante.

Polvo en la cima de la montaña, gota de cristal en el océano

Aire en la inmensidad, estrella en el cosmos

Solo hombre, todo para mi, razón versus instinto

8

Lunatico apasionado, alumbras mi corazon alucinas fantasias, provocas alusión destrellas sobre mi

Aleteas en mi fantasia, eres todo mi alfabeto, solfeo mudo

Colores en la oscuridad, ocigeno indispensable para mi vida

Amedrentas poco a poco a la soledad, eres grato y placentero elixis

Encuentra atajos en tu carrera a mi devocion

Eres ola que bate mi acantilado, artilleria que derriba murallas

Sol que hecha abajo penumbras

Junto a ti el frio çno me daña

La llucia nome moja, el cviento no me toca

Conozco el efecto y accion de la atracción ,te reverencias con honor ante mis deseos

Das espitritu a todo suñeo

Eres tempestad que se deshace en lucia, desgarras el alma. Desfalleces mi espiritu, desarmas temores

As y bufon, mi escudo , mi espadas y mi bandera blanca

Elfo curioso, duende inquieto que mancipa mi espiritu, fraguas ideas, discurres estrategias

Emparejas posilçbilidades, transmites ansias, despiertas entusiamo de nueçbos sentimientos sin reparos, lleno de curiosidad

Hombre tenaz, sin cohibirse sin refrenarse

Bloqueas mi negacion, blasfemas conta el desamor, acatas besmosles de aceptación,

Oigo tuclamor, advierto el momviento de tu almaatormentada ante mi desde

Exento de malicia morador de mis sueños, desmesurado…micomplemento

9

Sin ti camine en medio del in vierno mas crudo, di vueltas en circulos sobre mi mismo meenbolbi en la noche s9n estrellas,me hundi en lopeor demi

El viento te llevara i llamado?

Tu flor silvestre orquidea cultivada diamane en bruto, oro fundido mi sacramento,todo para saciar mis desos

Me doy en muestra de afecto, recibo el egalo de tu confianza

Eres mi unico recurso para alcansar la felici8dad

Seca estas mi boca sin tus besos

Mi voz sin tus suspiros

Mi corazon sin tu amor

Mis ojos sin mirarte

Corroes mis dudas con palabras realsas mis snrtimientos con tu atención dpositas tu felicidad enmi corazon nopuedo liberarme de tu incidencia me exaltas me expsandes soy excfelso en empeño y obstinación pormas de ti

Sin racionalidad aluna pura reaccion

Me reanimo cada una demis celulas entra en combustión

Eres valsamo, credo garantiade felicidad

Perezco sin ti… esfumo los laberintos den los que me encierras hasta hallarte so agua danzante de tu fuente inquiera, jardin demagia enelq ue reposas sueño de cada una de tus noches

Frenesi de ilucion suspiro de libertad estoy dentro de un ciculo protector de haas soy lacayo y emperador toda pureza conpies alados, sspiros de algodón , mirda de angel cambio favorable demimarea tempestuosa,mientras tu corazon papite existira mi vida


End file.
